The Girl
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: What if there was a girl inbetweener? Watch as McKenna Walden goes through school in Rudge Park Comprehensive's sixth form, with her favorite four boys! *Better summary inside*
1. First Day

**A/N: I came up with this, and I just had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inbetweeners, or any of the characters, except McKenna.**

"You are so full of bullshit Jay." Simon said, as he sat next to Jay in the common room. He looked at the petite, red-headed girl who gave him a nod of approval.

"At least I didn't spend all of my holiday dreaming of fucking Carli. I actually fucked someone." Jay said, feeling more confident with all the bullshit he was telling them.

"Because that's not shit at all." Simon said.

"Do you have to be so crude, Jay?" McKenna asked, who was sitting in between Simon and Jay.

"Anyways, McKenna, shag anyone good over the holiday?" Jay asked her, as she flicked him on the side of the head, as Simon and Neil laughed.

"No I did not for your information, you twat." She said, half seriously.

"Wonderful." Jay said.

"So how really was your holiday?" Simon asked her, as she gave a big sigh, and crossed her arms.

"That bad, huh?" Jay said, who knew that McKenna has a tough home life.

"Well my bitch of a mum left, leaving me, my brother, and my dad." She said.

"That sucks." Neil said, as the three boys apologized to her.

"Why are you apologizing? I say good riddance to her." She said, while she stood up, and put her brown satchel bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Neil asked, curious as to why she was leaving.

"Tired of listening to Jay's bullshit." She said, as the others got up to follow her.

Before they could get any farther, they saw a boy they've never seen before, arguing with Mr. Gilbert, who was head of sixth form. "And that Gilbert! What a tosser! Ooooh look at me; I'm Mr. Gilbert, and I just love to suck the headmasters balls!" The new boy screamed, as he accidently bumped into her.

"And who are you?" She asked, as she put her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Will Mackenzie." He said, as he stuck his hand out.

She reluctantly reached to shake it. "You don't seem to like Mr. Gilbert much, do you." She asked, not telling him who was behind Will.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because he's standing right behind you." She said, as she pointed her finger at her.

He looked embarrassed, as they left the common room.

* * *

><p>McKenna sat next to Simon in the cafeteria. "Have you seen the photos?" She asked to them.<p>

"Seen what photos?" Jay asked.

"Of the new guy, Will. They're all over the school." She said, as she ate more of her food.

"What kind of photos are they?" Neil asked.

"They're of him taking a shit." She said.

"Brilliant. Now I have to look after someone who was shitting in the toilet." Simon said, as he put his hand on his head.

"That is brilliant." Neil said.

"That's not brilliant. Now he's going to look like a reject." McKenna said.

"It's not like we aren't rejects already." Neil said, who was actually right for once.

"She isn't. She's got bloody Sam Valenti after her." Jay exclaimed.

"He doesn't fucking like me. You know that!" McKenna said.

"He does want to fuck you though." Jay said, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up. He doesn't like me!" She exclaimed.

"I see Sam staring at you a lot." Simon said.

"And he seems to talk to you a lot also." Neil said.

"So? Just because some popular guy talks to me, doesn't mean he wants to shag me!" She said.

"I bet you want to shag Jay." Simon said, nudging her a little bit.

"Fuck off. I gotta go to class before I'm late." She said, as she rolled her eyes, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Just as McKenna was leaving class, she bumped into Will for the second time that day. "What do you want?" She asked, as the two of them were walking down the hallway.<p>

"So I hear people are going to this bar tonight. Black Hawk, I believe?" He asked.

"Don't you mean Black Horse? And yes you're right. Me and my friends are going tonight. Why do you ask?" She asked skeptically.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tonight." He asked, as her eyes widened.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" McKenna asked.

"Yes I am." He said, as he walked in front of her.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But my friends are coming too. Oh, and don't try anything funny." She said, as she walked away.

* * *

><p>McKenna was about to go, because Neil's dad was picking all of them up. "So where you off to?" Her older brother Ben said.<p>

"Out with my friends." She said.

She was changed out of her school clothes. Now she had on a purple form fitting short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, a green army jacket, and black Converse. "You mean those social rejects?" He asked. Unlike his sister, Ben was much more popular than her.

"Yes actually. And for your information, the new kid Will asked me on a date tonight." She said, as she got her things together.

"Really? My loser baby sister's got a date with briefcase?" He asked.

McKenna sighed. Sometimes she really hated her brother. "Yes. Now can I go? Neil's dad's here. Oh and if I'm such a loser, why are you staying home tonight?" She asked him as she went out the door.

* * *

><p>When she got in the car, she didn't realize that there wouldn't be enough seats. "Looks like you get to sit on my lap. It's your lucky day." Jay said, as he smirked.<p>

"Yeah, lucky me."McKenna sighed, and reluctantly climbed in. She sat on Jays lap, and he put his arm around her waist. She was startled when she realized what he was doing. "What are you doin'" She asked.

"Seat belt. You don't have one." He said.

"Um thanks, I guess." She said.

They arrived at the pub, and walked in. They were confused, because nobody they knew was there. "Oh my god, we're at the wrong pub!" McKenna said.

"No shit. Neil, can your bent dad come back and pick us up?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." He said, as he got his cell phone out.

* * *

><p>Neil's dad picked them up, and drove them to Black Horse. McKenna was still sitting on Jay's lap, despite her being on a date with Will. "So how's your date going, McKenna?" Simon asked her sarcastically.<p>

"Good I guess. I guess he's not a total prick." She said.

"Thanks." Will said, acting like it was the best complement he'd had in his whole life.

"Finally we're here." Jay said, as they all piled out of the car.

They walked in, and it was the right one. They went up to the bar, hoping to get some beer. "Are you of age?" The bar tender asked them.

"Yes we are." Will said confidently.

"Can I see some I.D?" The bar tender asked, who wasn't convinced.

"Um we forgot it." They said.

"Then no beer." The bar tender said.

"Oh come on." Will said.

"What?" The bar tender asked.

"You really think that all of these kids are of age?" Will asked.

"Shut up, Will." McKenna growled, hoping to avoid as much humiliation as possible.

"Are they not?" The worker asked.

"Nope. You see him?" Will asked.

"Yes." The bar tender said.

"He's underage. They are underage. And him. Even though he looks of age he's not." Will said, as the rest of the group looked absolutely mortified.

Just before he could go any further, Mr. Gilbert came in. "Oh god." She said.

"Go home. Everyone, now. They are all underage." He said, as everyone stared at the five friends.

"Oh my god." McKenna said, as the rest of them left the pub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually had fun writing this. S****hould I continue this? Let me know!**


	2. Bunk Off

McKenna was about to leave her house, when her dad stopped her. "Why aren't you in uniform?" He asked her.

"All of my lessons were canceled today," She said, hoping her dad would believe her.

"Bullshit!" Her brother exclaimed, as he walked out the door.

"It's not bullshit. He's just jealous because he has lessons today, and I don't," She said, while smirking at him.

"Fine. And where might you be going today, since you're not in school?" Her dad asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Jay, Simon, Neil, and Will," She said.

"They don't have any lessons either?" Her dad asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," She said.

"Fine. Have fun," He said, as she flicked off her brother, and began to walk to Simon's house.

* * *

><p>"Morning Mrs. Cooper," She said, as Will walked up next to her.<p>

"Good morning McKenna, Will," She said.

Just before they were going to walk in, Mrs. Cooper stopped them. "Wait," She said.

"What?" Will asked.

"Why are neither of you in uniform?" She asked.

"Well I have no lessons today," McKenna said.

"It's a non uniform day," Simon said, as his brother ran downstairs.

"No it's not," His brother said, as he basically ran out the door.

"Yes it is you little shit, you're thirteen! It's a non uniform day for year twelve and thirteen!" Simon yelled.

"Simon if you're lying to me..." His mum started.

"I'm not! It's a bloody non uniform day," He said, as Simon's mother looked at Will, who nodded, and she left.

"I gotta call Gilbert," Simon said.

"Do you really think that he'll buy it?" McKenna asked;

"He has to." Simon said.

They called Gilbert, and they couldn't believe that it actually worked.

* * *

><p>"Why are you coming with us?" Simon asked.<p>

"Because I have nothing better to do today," She said. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, as they walked down the street.

"To a shop," Jay said.

"To get what?" She asked.

"We're going to get some beer," Will said, as they arrived at the shop.

"Why can't we do something that's actually legal?" She asked.

"Don't you have studying to do or something?" Jay asked her.

She glared at him. "I do, but I just don't feel like doing it," She said.

They arrived, and Will decided that he was the one who was going to get the beer. When Will walked out, they were all shocked that he actually got beer.

"So what do we do now?" McKenna asked.

"We could go to my flat," Neil said, as they walked back.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, they put the alcohol on the table, and sat on the couch. They poured the beer, and each drank a shot. "How about another one?" McKenna asked.<p>

"Gladly. I'm up for another," Simon said, as they all took another shot.

"So McKenna, this is good...you up for a threesome?" Jay asked.

McKenna may have been a little tipsy, but she wasn't drunk enough to do that with them. "Hell no. I'm quit alright, thanks," She said.

"C'mon Jay, you know she likes Sam," Simon slurred.

"He's nice and all, but I don't fucking like him," She slurred.

"Yeah right," Jay said, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What do you think I'm bullshitting you?" She asked.

"Of course," Jay said.

"You twat." She said.

"But we do know one thing though," He said.

"What's that?" McKenna asked.

"That Carli doesn't love Simon." Jay said.

"You're right, I do." Simon said, as they all rolled their eyes.

"Wanna go prove it to her then?" McKenna asked.

"Yes." He said, as they all left for Carli's flat.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Simon had chalk. He decided to prove his love by making a big heart and writing <em>I love Carli D'Amato <em>on it. He was admiring his work, when Carli came home with a bunch of her friends.

Carli walked up, and was confused. "Simon, what's this?" She asked.

"Carli, I love you." He drunkly admitted.

"Simon, I like you like a brother. That's it." Carli told him.

"Oh. Well I'll see ya later then?" He said.

"Um, yeah. Bye McKenna." Carli said, as she told them to leave.

* * *

><p>They stumbled back to Neil's house, but found that their parents were there. They were all scattered around the couch. "What were you doing?" Simon's dad asked.<p>

"We just wanted to have some fun," Will slurred.

"So you thought that ditching school, and buying illegal drinks was a good idea?" Jay's dad said.

McKenna couldn't just sit by and watch her friends take all of the blame. "Well we were gonna do something else, but..." McKenna started, while trying to act traumatized.

"But what?" Her dad asked.

"Neil's dad touched me." She falsely accused.

The others were shocked by what she said. Even the boys didn't expect that. "No I didn't!" Neil's dad said.

"Now, that's a very serious accusation. I want you to think about what you just said." Her dad said.

She picked up a doll, and told them where Neil's dad 'touched' her. "He touched me here..." She said, pointing to where the breasts would be. "And here..." She said, while pointing to the doll's butt.

"Is this true?" Her dad asked.

"No! I didn't touch her!" Neil's dad said.

"C'mon, McKenna, lets get you home." Her dad said, as she got up.

As she was walking, she looked back, and winked at her friends. 'You owe me." She mouthed, as she left the house.

**A/N: Thanks for the review! **


	3. Thorpe Park

They were watching Simon take his practice driving exam. Neil, Jay, Will, and McKenna were all standing next to each other, trying not to laugh. Simon was parallel parking, and he wasn't doing a very good job. They all started cracking up, when Simon swore under his breath.

"Shut up!" Simon said, a little embarrassed.

"Si, it's my nan, she wanted you to do parking," Jay said, as they laughed harder.

"Enough boys, you know its not easy for Simon. Try again," The instructor said, as Simon backed up.

He was doing a pretty good job, until he backed into the car behind him. "Ah shit!" He exclaimed, as he hit the wheel.

"Oh, all right okay, let's keep going." The instructor said.

"Shouldn't you leave a note?" McKenna asked, while crossing her arms.

"Now we're driving off, c'mon." The instructor said, as the rest of them looked confused.

* * *

><p>"Jay, I have the best lesson ever," Neil said, as he was walking in the common room.<p>

They sat down with the others, and Neil continued. "Jack dropped a ruler in Mrs. Tibs class, and when she bent down to pick it up, loads of leg on the way down, and a little bit of tits on the way up." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Is sex literally all you think about, Neil?" McKenna asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Lucky git." Jay said.

"Perv." McKenna grumbled.

"Oh yeah, and it's all locked up here in a visual wank bank," Neil said, while pointing to his head.

Simon was studying the driving laws again. "I thought you passed your written test," Will said.

"I did, but I got the real one tomorrow, and I thought that this might give me a few tips," Simon said.

"I think there is a section on not how to be a whining little bitch." Jay said.

"Brilliant." McKenna said.

"If you pass, maybe we can go on a road trip," Will suggested.

"Maybe I could go see what's going on with Carli?" Simon asked.

"Look, a car is like a mobile pow machine. Forget about Carli. Forget about all the girls in the school. There's a whole world of pussy out there." Jay said, while looking suggestively at McKenna.

"You're disgusting." She said, half heartedly.

"He's right. But expressed it like a terrible misogynist," Will said.

"Why don't we go to Thorpe Park? They're tons of birds there," Neil said, while sitting down, and eating toast.

"Oh yes, perfect!" Will said.

"I'm getting free tickets," Neil said.

"How?" McKenna asked.

"I work there," Neil answered.

"Don't you pick up sick?" McKenna asked.

"I pick up some sick," Neil answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you work at Thorpe Park?" Simon asked.

"I worked at Asher, and you never asked about that," Neil said.

"Suppose your old man needs the money," Jay said.

"He doesn't actually," Neil said.

"Gay porn must be expensive," McKenna said, jokingly.

"My dad's not bent!" Neil exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Jay said, as they walked to class.

* * *

><p>They were all glad that Simon passed his test. He got a car. It was a horrible little yellow car, but it was a car. He picked up Will, Jay, and McKenna, and they headed off. McKenna was lucky that she got shotgun, even though Jay had called it.<p>

They were behind a car full of girls, and Jay told Simon to honk the horn. He did, and the girls turned around, and McKenna looked away. "Follow them!" Jay said excitedly, as McKenna rolled her eyes.

He was going to turn around, but the car stalled. "Shit, it's stalling," Simon panicked.

The light was about to turn red, so he turned to the left. When he turned McKenna realized what they got themselves into. "Fuck, Simon we're in the middle of a funeral procession!" McKenna said.

"Ah shit!" He said, as the guy in the car behind them gave them the finger.

"Looks like their dearly departed aren't in a good spot," Will said, as Simon tried to pass them without any luck.

They finally got out of the procession, and headed on the freeway. "Go faster!" Jay said.

"I'm already going like 20 over the limit," Simon said.

"Oh don't be a baby, go faster!" McKenna encouraged.

He sped up, as the rest of them braced themselves. "Holy shit," Will said, as Simon kept speeding.

"Ninty-nine," They all said. "One Hundred!" They all exclaimed as they reached 100 miles an hour.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to Thorpe Park, they only had a few hours to ride the rides. They couldn't find a place to park, and he stopped and the door was ripped off by a sign. "Shit!" Simon said, as he finally found a place to park.<p>

They got out, and Simon was holding onto the door. They went to get tickets, and Simon asked one of the most ridiculous things. "Is there a place where I can store this car door?" He asked the ticket man.

"No," He answered, and Simon decided to just carry the door.

They were walking around, and they saw someone in a monkey suit. "Wasp! Wasp!" They heard it say.

The monkey fell down, and revealed that it was Neil. They all tried to hold back laughing, but obviously failed. "The fuck are you doing?" McKenna asked.

"There was a wasp," Neil said pathetically.

"No shit," Will said.

"Did you get stung?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Neil answered.

"Are you naked under there?" McKenna asked suddenly.

"Yes," Neil said.

"Well you have to get a change of clothes," Will said.

"We can go to the locker room," Neil said.

* * *

><p>When they got to the locker rooms, McKenna was waiting outside. When they finally came out, she cracked up at what Neil had on. "So are we ready to ride Nemesis Inferno?" She asked.<p>

"Yes," Will said, as they all headed towards the roller coaster.

They were next in line, and Will couldn't wait to ride it. "Aw shit, they're only four seats in the front," Will said.

"Oh, well I can sit in the second, and you four in the front," McKenna offered.

"No, we waited all this time, and we are going to sit in the front," Will said, as the worker said that there was only one seat left in the front.

"No, the people who took the front seat are inconsiderate assholes," Will said, realizing who was in the front.

They finished the ride, and the rest of them saw who was in the front. "You're horrible!" McKenna said, while laughing at a mortified Will.

They walked back to Simon's car, only to find it completely trashed. "Shit, who did this?" Simon asked.

McKenna pointed to a bus with the people who Will insulted on the roller coaster. "My dad's gonna kill me," Simon said, then he remembered something. "Neil, your sister's boyfriend is a mechanic right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he couldn't fix that," Neil said.

"Shit. I have to call my dad then," He said, as he got his phone out and called him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to review! Feedback is always welcome!**


	4. Girlfriend

"This is a fun party," McKenna said. They were all at Wendy's house for some shit party. No one remotely cool was there, so it was already in full swing.

"So, do you know if Sam's coming or not?" Simon asked.

"Why are you asking?" She asked, slightly hoping that he'd come.

"Why are you avoiding the question? Did he find some one better to shag?" Jay asked.

"Doubt that," She said, as someone came up to Jay.

"See ya Jay. I'm off," This guy said to Jay, as he gave him two thumbs up, as the rest of the gang tried not to laugh.

"Alrighty then mate, see you later," Jay said.

"Since when did you have other friends?" McKenna inquired.

"I met him when I was doing my trials down at West Ham," Jay said.

"Really? From your West Ham trials that never happened," McKenna said.

"Yeah, he's just some guy!" Jay said.

"Don't forget the thumbs up!" Will said, as they all held their thumbs up, and said friend.

"Fuck off. Where's the beer?" Jay asked.

"There's no alcohol." McKenna informed Jay.

Just before he could say anything else, Charlotte Hinchlife walked in with her friends. "She's fit," Simon said.

"She's definitely gonna get some tonight," Jay said, as McKenna rolled her eyes.

"Right in the bumhole," Neil said, as McKenna looked disgusted.

"Jesus Christ," She said, as she went to the kitchen to get some alcohol.

"So how's Sam?" Will asked her.

"He's good, probably at a better party, so I doubt he'll come tonight," She said.

Sam had asked her out a few days prior, and she'd go out with him. "All he wants to do is shove his tongue down my throat," She sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Will asked.

"I guess so," She said.

"Um," A female voice said, as the two of them turned around. It was Charlotte.

"I'll just um, be going now, and hope the boys haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble," McKenna said, as she walked out of the room.

"The kitchen is an alcohol free zone boys," She told Simon, Jay, and Neil. Simon was looking at some girl, who was looking back at him.

"Um, Si, you might be disturbing her," McKenna said, as Simon looked at the read-headed girl.

"We might have a connection," Simon defended himself.

"Probably because you're freaking her out," Neil said. "Birds get scared easily," He added.

"How do you know that?" Jay asked.

"I read it in my sister's magazine," He answered.

"Sure it wasn't your dad's?" Simon asked, as the rest of them snickered.

"My dad's not bent!" Neil said.

"Sure he isn't," McKenna said, while patting the much taller boy on the shoulder.

"I'm off to find some alcohol. Never trust a girl to do a man's job," Jay said.

"There's no alcohol!" McKenna said, as Jay walked away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will being led up the stairs by Charlotte. McKenna told them all to look, and they basically gaped at him. "Simon! Stop scaring her, and look at this!" She said, as the two other boys looked.

Jay came back, and even was surprised. "Well fuck me," Jay said.

"Most would pass on that offer," She laughed, as Jay glared at her.

"Most haven't!" Jay said, while winking at her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Simon said.

But as soon as he left, he came back. "Did she say no?" McKenna asked.

"She didn't even say anything. And I thought that Charlotte was dating Donovan," He said.

"If she is...well Will's screwed," Jay said.

"I think he's here," McKenna said.

"Shit, we have to warn Will," Neil said.

* * *

><p>"So, I didn't see you leave last night," Will said, as he caught up to McKenna in the hallway.<p>

"Sam came and picked me up," She said.

"Hey," Sam said, as he walked faster towards them.

McKenna and Will stopped, as Sam kissed McKenna on the lips. "Hey! Valenti! No PDA!" Gilbert said, as the two of them rolled their eyes.

"Oh c'mon Mr. Gilbert, it was just a small kiss!" She defended him.

From her time with Sam, she knew he didn't handle his anger well. "Well it's still PDA, and it's against the rules," He said, as the three of them walked away.

* * *

><p>"He completely blew his top!" Simon said, angrily. "Said I knew nothing! I mean...what would she see in a speccy git like him?" He asked.<p>

"Harsh Si," McKenna said. They were all sitting on a wooden fence.

"Although you might be sad that he'd lost it before you," Jay said.

"I don't care!" Simon snapped. "He's going to lose it before you too!"

"Really? I lost my V card years ago," Jay bullshitted.

"No you didn't," Simon said.

"Enough with the bullshit," McKenna said.

"It's true. Right Neil?" Jay asked.

"I'm not that stupid, Jay," He said.

"I don't think Neil would be good in a court of law. Sorry," McKenna said.

"It's cool. I don't wanna go to court," He said.

After that, Jay's "friend" pulled up. He went over to talk to him, as Simon, Neil, and McKenna all began to say 'friend'.

When the conversation was finished, Jay looked furious. "He's not my fucking friend!" He snapped.

"Friend," McKenna blurted out, while the rest of them were laughing.

"Friend!" Neil said with the thumbs up.

"Oi fine! He's not my fucking friend!" He said, as he jumped on the car.

"Friend! Oh friend! Fucking football friend!" Jay yelled, while jumping on the car.

* * *

><p>"Simon told me," McKenna said to Will.<p>

"About what?" Will asked.

"What happened with Charlotte," She said, as they sat down for the charity auction.

The auction began, and Simon ended up getting the 14 year old, who was taking her GCSC's early. It was Charlotte's turn next, and Will was shocked that she was up next.

"I'm looking for someone who could give me a good time," Charlotte said with a wink, as Will felt mortified.

* * *

><p>When the auction was over, McKenna went back to Will's house. Will was a little crushed, and Jay knocked on the door. "Hey," He said.<p>

"Hey," Both Will and McKenna said.

"You should come and watch the date with Simon and Suzy. Apparently she's 14, and taking her tests early." Jay said, as the rest of them cracked up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," McKenna answered for Will.

Will told his mum that they were leaving, and they went to watch Simon's date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this wasn't too awful. Review!**


	5. Caravan Club

McKenna hadn't been in school the past few days. She was home sick, and she wasn't allowed any visitors. Jay, Simon, Neil, and Will haven't seen her. Not even Sam was allowed in. She returned to sixth form this day, only to find Will tied to a chair, with a garbage bin on his head. "What happened to you?" McKenna asked him.

"McKenna?" Will asked, while she removed it from his head.

"Yes it's me, I'm back from the dead. Anyways, who did this to you?" She asked.

"Donovan. And if I were you, I'd put it back on my head. Or he'll get annoyed," He said.

"What'd you think he'd do to me? Beat me up?" She asked, while crossing her arms and glaring at him across the room.

"What happened to you?" Jay asked, as he, Simon, and Neil walked in the common room.

"Well I was walking and-" Will started, but Jay cut him off.

"Not you, her," Jay said.

"I was ill," She shrugged. She realized something. "Why didn't any of you come over?" She asked.

"We tried, but your dad said you weren't in the mood for visitors," Simon said.

"Jesus Christ. I was ill, but I still could've seen you guys. So what'd I miss?" She asked.

"Not much," Neil said.

"Really," She said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really," Jay said.

"What are we doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Why would you be hanging out with us, and not Sam?" Simon asked her.

"Eh, he's just really clingy. We could go to the shopping center," She suggested.

"No way. You take way too much time trying things on. And plus whatever you losers will be doing, I'd be getting laid," Jay said.

"With what? A prostitute?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm going to the Caravan Club. It's filthily down there. I'd ask you to go along, but I doubt you can handle it," Jay said.

"Go on then," Will said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I'm up for it if they're birds down there," Neil said.

"I didn't mean...well yeah. You gonna come McKenna?" Jay asked.

"Love to," She said.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what you're doing," McKenna's dad asked her, as she was finishing packing.<p>

"I'm going to the Caravan Club with Jay, Simon, Neil, and Will," She said.

"I still don't like the fact that you are going out with a bunch of idiotic adolescent boys in a caravan," Her dad said.

"Dad I'm going to be fine. And plus Jay's parents are coming, so it's not like we're gonna be alone," She sighed.

"Alright fine. Just promise me you're not going to do anything stupid," He said.

"Dad I think she'll be fine. I mean she has a boyfriend, and I doubt that anyone would do it with her," Ben said, as she flicked him off.

"Alright fine," Her dad said, in defeat.

"Bye Dad. See you on Sunday loser," She said, as she hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>"Shotgun!" Neil said.<p>

"Um Jay, are you forgetting that I'm here?" McKenna asked, as she smiled smugly, and got in the front seat.

"Why does she always get shotgun?" Neil asked.

"Because she's a girl, and girls always get the front seat. It's a rule," Will said.

"Is that Leona Lewis?" She asked, as they heard a phone go off.

"Get that Will. And I happen to like Leona Lewis," Simon said.

"Jay says to meet him outside the garage. And does anyone need condoms?" Will asked.

"I doubt we will need them, because none of us are getting laid. It's a caravan club for Christ's sake. And do you actually believe that he's slept with all of these women?" She asked.

"Why would he lie?" Neil asked.

"He probably has issues," She said.

* * *

><p>McKenna, Will, Jay, and Neil all went into the shop, as Simon tried desperately to put gas in the car. Of course the boys went to look at porn magazines. "Hey Will, I think that that's your Mum!" McKenna said, with a grin spreading across her face.<p>

"That is not my Mum!" Will said, annoyed.

"It does look a lot like her," Neil said.

"Fuck off!" Will said, as they walked back to the car laughing.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the caravan club, and were eating dinner. "Lovely dinner Mrs. Cartwright," McKenna said.<p>

"Thank you very much McKenna. Jay says you've been ill?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Yeah, but I'm better now. Thanks," She said.

"That's good," Mrs. Cartwright said. Then they heard some horrendous noises coming from the toilet. Next the smell came, and they all looked disgusted, as Mr. Cartwright came out of the toilet.

"All right boys? McKenna?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Um, hello Mr. Cartwright," McKenna said.

"Nice crisps Mrs. Cartwright," Will asked.

"Yeah...she opened the packet herself!" Mr. Cartwright said.

"I was just telling them about the birds down here Dad," Jay said.

"Really? Because it's finally time someone took advantage of the girls down here. Jay's about as useful as a nun," Terry said.

"Terry, you're embarrassing him," Mrs. Cartwright said, while placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm being honest. I don't know why he didn't get it on with McKenna over here. She's a good looking bird. Probably too scared of her dad and brother finding out," Terry said, as McKenna felt very uncomfortable, and Jay just looked pissed.

"Stuff this!" Jay yelled, as he stormed out of the caravan.

* * *

><p>"Well if this is a caravan disco, then I can honestly say that it's shit." Will said as they walked in.<p>

Simon was making eyes with Becky, who was dancing across the room. McKenna flipped her hair, and raised a eyebrow at Simon, who took a sip of his drink.

"What?" Simon asked.

"It looks like she doesn't wanna go all the way. Don't you think she's a little young?" McKenna asked him.

"Nope," Jay said. He stopped watching Neil dance. "I've slung one up her a few times. She's gagging for it," He declared.

"The thing is, I'm kind of waiting for Carli," Simon admitted.

"She's never going to do it with you. Why don't you try it with Becky? No harm can come of it." Jay said.

"Like to bet on that?" McKenna asked him, and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Here, you go make a move and I'll take miss prissy out of the way." Jay said, as he grabbed McKenna's arm, and led her away.

"You've slept with her?" She asked.

"Duh, of course I have. Here, stay here, with Will, while I go to the bathroom. Oh and speccy, don't let her mess things up for Si." Jay said, as he walked away.

"Four eyes!" A voice said, as McKenna and Will asked, as they saw a punk rock girl coming over to them.

"Me?" Will asked.

"Well I'm obviously not a lesbian," The girl said, as she looked at McKenna. "Now, would you rather take me somewhere quiet, or stay here and talk to miss small tits?" The girl asked.

"Ummmm I guess so," Will stammered.

"I guess I'll see you later then Will," McKenna said, as the girl led him away.

"Wait, no," Will said, as it was too late, because he was being dragged to the toilet.

* * *

><p>"You're so full of shit!" Simon yelled, when he walked into the club. He saw Jay and McKenna standing together, while Becky was talking with her parents.<p>

"I'm assuming she didn't want to have sex?" McKenna asked.

"No. She didn't." Simon said.

"Really?" Jay asked, as they looked at Will who was wrestling with some 12 year olds.

"We have to go. Her parents looked annoyed," Simon said, as they walked away.

"Oi! Give him back his shoes now!" McKenna yelled, walking over to help Will.

The kids looked frightened, and they immediately dropped the shoes, and Will picked them up, walking behind them.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright were late. The four of them walked back to the caravan, while Neil was god knows where. "Well this was fun," McKenna sighed, as they all walked in.<p>

She changed into her pajamas, and they all went to sleep.

The next morning, the four of them-minus Jay all drove back home. They were already on the highway, when McKenna noticed something. "Oh god, why is my seat wet?" She asked.

"Yeah, mine is too!" Will said.

"I may have done it in here," Neil said, as the rest of them looked horrified.

"Really. You just had to do it in my car, didn't you?" Simon asked, as he pulled over.

"Oh god, Neil this is disgusting!" McKenna shirked.

"What? It's just spunk," Neil said, as the rest of them got out of the car.

"Neil, you are cleaning this up now!" Simon said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feel free to give me feedback and review!**


	6. XMas Party

They were all in the car going to get Will a suit, because he was the one who was setting up the Christmas Prom. They arrived, and when they looked in the window they were a little apprehensive. "Are you sure that this is the best place to get a suit?" Simon asked his dad.

"I've been coming here for years. The owner knows me very well," Mr. Cooper said.

"Looks a bit old fashioned," McKenna said.

Even though she wasn't very "girly", she knew a bit on fashion. "McKenna," Mr. Cooper started, while turning towards her. "This stuff never goes out of fashion. It's timeless," He explained,

"That's grate dad, can we just go in?" Simon asked, asked.

They all went in, and started laughing when Will came out in his suit. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, while stretching his arms out.

"It looks absolutely perfect!" The tailor exclaimed, as McKenna, Jay, and Neil laughed.

"Um it looks a little jazzy," Will said.

"Why? Is it the lapels?" The tailor asked.

"You know it might be the lapels. Would this be the suit a chairmen would wear? Because you see, I'm going to be the chairmen of the school's Christmas prom," Will said, as the three of them rolled their eyes.

"That's it. You've told literally everyone you've laid eyes on," McKenna said.

"I just think it's important for people to know, that's all," He said.

"And I'm . That's more important," Jay said.

"I said you might be," Will said, getting slightly angry.

Just then, Simon came out in another horrendous suit. "So what do you think?" Simon asked.

"It looks perfect! A wonderful fit!" The tailor said, just like he did with Will.

"I actually think it's hideous," Simon said.

"Too jazzy?" The tailor asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit too jazzy," Simon answered.

"And for you my young friend. Should I find you someone also?" The tailor asked Neil, as McKenna almost snorted.

"I suppose so. Find me something special. Yeah?" He asked, as Jay and McKenna just smirked at each other.

"I will get you something extra special. Something just for you," The tailor said.

"You said I could fucking DJ," Jay said, as the tailor walked out of the room.

"C'mon Will let him DJ. What's the harm in that?" McKenna asked.

"Yeah, and it will help me get Carli too. You know I get really breathless when I look at her," Simon saidddd.

"Are you bent?" McKenna asked, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, because you sounded really, really bent," Jay said.

"Won't her boyfriend, the massive rugby player be there?" Will asked.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Simon asked.

"Um Donovan's her boyfriend," McKenna added.

"Oh yeah, him. I don't think they're going out," Simon said.

"Well I think we all know who McKenna's bringing," Jay said, while nudging her on her shoulder.

"Really? And who might that be?" She inquired.

"Sam. Your boyfriend," Jay said, while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"For your information, I will be going by myself," She informed them.

"Why? I thought you two were going strong," Will said.

"Eh, he just was too clingy, and all he wanted was to fuck me," She admitted.

"Sorry," They all said.

* * *

><p>McKenna, Will, Jay, Simon, and Neil were walking in the halls in school. "I think I'm ready for a relationship," Neil said.<p>

"Are you sure you're just not wanking too much?" McKenna asked, jokingly.

"Yes," Neil answered.

But then the boys all spotted a girl. "Aw she is so fit," Jay said, as McKenna looked disgusted.

"You all are pigs," She said, half heartedly.

"Actually I don't really think she's that fit at all," Will said.

"Actually scratch that. Three of you guys are pigs," McKenna corrected.

"She is so fit," Neil said.

"No she's not," Will said.

"Aw, she'll definitely get it," Jay said, as McKenna scoffed.

"If you don't mind, I hope you could skip lunch today," Will said.

"Why?" McKenna asked.

"I've got some jobs lined up for you. Giving out vouchers for alcohol," Will said, as they groaned.

"Wait you guys. If we control the vouchers, we control the birds. And not to mention the drunk birds," Jay said.

"You guys are vile," McKenna laughed.

"And that did sound a little rapey," Will admitted.

"Thanks to you, we're gonna be drowning in babes," Jay said.

"Is sex literally the only thing you think about?" McKenna asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah," They all answered.

"But at least I've done it with Charlotte Hinchcliffe," Will said, defending himself.

"She only did it for a bet," Jay said.

"Oh god can we not get into this again?" McKenna asked.

"It's not fucking true. People don't get fingered for a bet, Jay. Unless it's your sister," Will said, referring to Jay's younger sister.

"Take that back," Jay said, witch surprised McKenna.

"Actually I do take it back. Your mum would get fingered for a packet of biscuits," Will said, as Neil, Simon, and McKenna had their mouths dropped open, as Jay just looked pissed.

* * *

><p>They were at the prom committee meeting, everyone looked bored. "As you well know, this is the first Christmas prom. Two things are going to make this excellent. Teamwork and exceptional leadership," Will said.<p>

"Are we gonna have food?" John asked, while eating something.

"Yes John, there is going to be food," Will answered.

They disgust what was going to happen at the prom. They decided that they would have it at the school, and that they would have a band, and Jay would DJ half, after the half past ten.

* * *

><p>"She did it as a bet," Jay said to Will.<p>

"No she didn't," Simon defended.

"Why don't you go ask Carli then?" McKenna asked.

"Fine. I will," Simon said, as the rest of them watched.

They couldn't help but laughed, when Simon looked like that was the most embarrassing thing he did in his entire life. "Since he's met you, he's become much more of a dick," Jay said, while chewing on a crisp.

"Well he has been expressing himself more. Isn't that a good thing?" McKenna asked.

"Does it look like a good thing?" Jay asked, while eating another crisp, while they looked at Simon who had his hands on his head.

* * *

><p>They were in the common room, with a message from Will and Mr. Gilbert. "Myself and Miss Tims will be attending the first Christ prom," Mr. Gilbert said.<p>

Neil, Jay, and Simon all whispered "Yes,", as McKenna slapped them.

"We'll be there to make sure that you enjoy yourselves sensibly," He said, as Will agreed with him. "Of course we want everyone to have fun, but they're be a few rules. One, you'll be given only two alcohol tokens," He started, as he finished the rules, everyone looked like they just heard the stupidest things in their life.

* * *

><p>They were setting up for the prom, and they all looked bored. "C'mon everyone. We don't this to be a massive fail," Will said.<p>

"Well it will be. This actually has balloons, unlike every other school function that we've had," McKenna said.

"Just relax," Simon said.

"Just relax? It's hard to relax knowing that Donovan is going to kick the shit out of me at anytime," Will answered.

"Right," Simon said.

"Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be shitting yourself because of Carli?" Will asked.

"No, no. Don't worry. Jay already told me everything I need to say," Simon said confidently.

"Are you sure you should trust Jay with what would be the most important emotional moment of your life?" McKenna asked, as she cocked an eyebrow, and looked at Jay who was sorting out disks.

"It's a good plan. A lot better than puking on her brothers head," Simon said, as they all winced at the mention of the humiliating event.

"Maybe, but you haven't told me what it is yet," Will said, as Neil came walking in in the gym, and all of their jaws dropped at the sight of him.

"What in gods name are you wearing?" McKenna asked Neil.

"Oh my god, and I thought our suits were shit," Simon said.

"Your cock looks so tiny, it's like an acorn," Jay said.

"Have you gone mental?" McKenna asked.

"Aw, c'mon guys, this is cool! It'll help me stand out," Neil said, trying to defend himself.

"Help you stand out? That makes your cock look miniscule," Jay said.

"Will you stop looking at my cock?" Neil asked.

"Neil, I think that's great. Really great," Simon said.

"I think it looks like shit," Jay said.

"Actually, I think I'd better go put a couple of socks down there," Neil admitted, as they all agreed. "Any jokes for me?" He asked Will.

"Just wash your hands after," Will answered.

* * *

><p>The Christmas prom was in full swing, and McKenna was hanging around Neil, Jay, Will, and Simon. She was having a good time, until someone tapped her shoulder. "The fuck do you want?" She asked Sam, her now ex, who was obviously drunk.<p>

"Oh c'mon babes, you know you still wanna have another go," He said, as he touched her on the shoulder.

She pushed off his arm, wanting him to go away. "No I do not. Now go away. I thought I told you to never talk to me again, you fucking prick," She said.

"You better not call me that again," He said, as he came closer to her, as she pushed him away.

"Hey, you heard her. Leave her alone," Jay said, stepping in between them.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Simon said, as the rest of the boys came to her side.

"Fine be that way. You know you'll be coming back for more sooner or later," He said, as she slapped him across the face.

"Thanks guys," She said, as they went back to what they were doing.

"You okay?" Jay asked her.

* * *

><p>Will was dancing with Charlotte, while Simon was talking with Carli. Jay was DJing, while McKenna was hanging around with Neil. Jay saw what was going on between Simon and Carli, and he stopped the music. Everyone stared at them, but Simon didn't seem to care. "Why did the music stop?" Carli asked.<p>

"Because I stopped it. I need to say something to you," He said.

"What? Are you going to ask me to finger myself again?" She asked, as the rest of the people in the gym laughed.

"No. What I'm trying to say is um...what I'm trying to say is..." He said, realizing that everyone was looking at him.

"What is it, Simon?" Carli asked him getting impatient.

"I was going to say something, but it's gone now," Simon said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"C'mon Simon. Tell me," Carli said.

"I was, I was," He started, but he couldn't help notice what Neil was doing.

"Neil what the fuck are you doing?" Simon asked, as Neil was trying to kiss some teacher.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked, as he was leaning down for another kiss.

"I love you," Neil said, as the whole school laughed.

"Oh god," Simon said, as Gilbert tapped Neil on the shoulder.

"Every year someone has a pop out," He said, as McKenna couldn't help but laugh.

McKenna went over to talk with Will, ever since Gilbert took Neil outside. "I fucking warned you about talking to Charlotte," Donovan said, while lifting Will by the shoulders, and McKenna stepped out of the way.

"Hey leave him alone," McKenna said, as the rest of the school agreed. Donovan left, obviously pissed.

* * *

><p>At the end of the Christmas prom, McKenna was lying on the trampoline with Will and Simon. "Tonight I party was good, Charlotte probably not the best, and the best part was Donovan got what was coming for him, and didn't beat me up," Will said.<p>

"That last one you can only enjoy over the holidays," McKenna said.

"He'll kill you next term," Simon said.

"Did you really enjoy it guys?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Simon said.

"I had a laugh, except for the whole Sam thing," McKenna said.

"You know it didn't work out with Carli," Will said.

"I had all this stuff I was going to say in my head, but it just wouldn't come out," Simon admitted, as Neil laid on the trampoline in between McKenna and Simon.

"And then Neil tried to fuck the teacher," McKenna said, as all of them laughed.

"Aw leave me alone," Neil said.

"Honestly she looked like she was going to slap you," Simon said.

"But I think your erection scared her off," McKenna said.

"What were you thinking?" Will asked.

"I don't know. I think it was the suit," Neil said.

"It might've been too jazzy," McKenna laughed.

"Are you looking forward to biology next term?" Will asked.

"Actually I'm not," Neil said.

"This should be interesting," Simon said.

"Guessed who got a blow job on the decks?" Jay asked.

"Jay for once, just don't lie," McKenna said, as the three of them sat up on the trampoline.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Jay answered.

"Please don't lie," Will said.

"Alright, alright. She gave me a hand job, not a blowjob," Jay admitted, as they all pointed and laughed at him.

"Knew it was bullocks," McKenna said.

"I just got a hand job on the school stage! That's better than any of you!" Jay said.

"Bullocks, it's already come down from a blowjob," Will said.

"You'll be telling us it was outside the trousers next," McKenna said.

"It was," Jay said.

"That's worse then!" Neil said.

"Aw that's not even a hand job then!" Simon exclaimed.

"What has just happened then my friend, is you just spunked yourself," McKenna said, as Jay was getting embarrassed, and pissed.

"That counts," He said, defending himself.

"Doesn't count," Will said.

"Well I haven't cleaned my cock yet. Does this count?" He said, while getting on the trampoline, as the four of them tried to get out of the way.

They pushed each other around, trying to get each other covered in Jay's spunk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending sucks. But review!**


	7. Field Trip

"I hear the field trip to Sawnage is absolute carnage!" Jay exclaimed, as the five of them stood outside the coach.

"I don't think it is," McKenna said. "Plus, we're here to learn, so we shouldn't do anything we aren't supposed to." She said.

"But we should try and have a laugh. Shouldn't we?" Simon asked, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck having a laugh. I'm just going to find the MILF," Jay stated, as McKenna snorted.

"What? You actually think that there's an MILF in Swanage?" Will asked, in disbelief.

"My mate told me about her," Jay said.

"Oh sure. Your "mate" told you about this supposed MILF?" McKenna asked skeptically.

"This isn't the same mate that locked you up in the shed, and made you strip, is it?" Neil asked, as Jay glared at him.

"That never happened, wanker," Jay said, suddenly getting defensive.

"Yes it did. You told me!" Neil exclaimed.

"McKenna," A voice interrupted. McKenna turned to see who it was.

It was Sam, with an arm wrapped around some girl, McKenna presumed a slut. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Miranda," Sam said, smirking at her.

"Whatever. Let's go," She said, as they got on the coach.

"Oh Neil, why are you coming? You don't take Sociology or Geography," McKenna stated, changing the subject.

"I know," He said, as they got on the bus.

"Mr. Kennedy said I could go on the trip," Neil answered.

"You mean Peado Kennedy?" Simon asked.

"Why'd he ask you to go along?" McKenna asked.

"To collect samples," Neil answered.

"Of his spunk," Jay said, as they laughed.

The boys took the seats in the back, while McKenna sat one seat in front of them. She got on her knees, and turned around to face them. "Why are you guys sitting back there?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Will said.

"Because the back seat isn't for people like us," McKenna stated.

"Well we're not giving into social control," Will said.

She motioned to the front, where Donovan was walking up, but they still sat there. She also couldn't help but notice Sam and Miranda doing annoying couple things, just to piss her off. "We're here early to get good seats!" Will stated, but he was pushed off the seats.

"Ugh, there slobbering all over each other," McKenna said, rolling her eyes, while Jay took a seat next to her.

"Why do you care? You broke up with him, remember?" Jay asked.

"True, but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less," She said, as Gilbert and Kennedy got on the coach.

Kennedy gave Neil a thumbs up, as the rest of them turned to him, and gave him thumbs up, and said "friend."

* * *

><p>The coach trip was long. McKenna listened to her Ipod, and fell asleep. She leaned back, but her head sometimes lolled onto Jay's shoulder. They finally arrived, and Jay nudged McKenna awake. "Finally. We're here," She said, as they all walked off the coach.<p>

She walked over to the boys who were having a debate. "I saw her first!" Will stated to Simon.

"Alright, fine!" Simon said, while throwing his hands in the air, signaling defeat. "Whatever, you can have her if you're gonna get so tetchy." Simon said.

"He's just tetchy because he's never had sexual relations before," Jay said.

"Oh, like you have." McKenna stated sarcastically.

"McKenna, if you've known where I've been...you'd be begging to get some of this," Jay said, as McKenna scoffed.

"I'd pass on the offer. Thanks," She said.

"Cartwright!" Gilbert interrupted. "For talking like that, you're going to have to help the hostel staff wash up. Understand?" Gilbert asked.

"But sir..." Jay started.

"No buts," Gilbert finished.

* * *

><p>"This is so not fucking fair!" Jay exclaimed.<p>

"Well to be fair, you shouldn't talk like that with Gilbert around," She stated.

"You did have that coming to you," Neil said.

"But if it was any other guy talking, he'd wouldn't punish them!" He said.

"It's must be he hates you," Will said, as he saw Lauren and the tray.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Move, Neil!" Will basically demanded.

"Hey, she can have my seat. I have to do the washing up anyway. Coming Neil?" Jay asked.

"To wash up?" Neil asked.

"And then we can go get a women about some pussy," Jay said, suggestively.

"You know I do know what that means," Lauren said.

"And everyone else," McKenna said, as Lauren sat beside Simon.

"Excuse them two," Simon said.

"It's fine. I have a younger brother," She said. "Oh, I'm Lauren." She told McKenna.

"Simon," Simon introduced himself.

"I'm McKenna," McKenna said.

Lauren made a sound that sounded like a gasp. "You're Sam's ex. Aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" McKenna asked, while cocking one eyebrow.

"Um, everyone was talking about you two on the bus." The girl pointed out.

"So? I don't give a shit what they say," McKenna said.

"Just so you know, they weren't saying very nice things," Lauren said.

"Whatever," McKenna sighed.

"Feisty one you are!" Will piped up.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked, confused.

"It's Yoda...from Star Wars," Will said.

"I thought you had a condition," Lauren said, as Will sank down.

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck were you?" Simon asked McKenna.<p>

"I had to work with Sam," She snapped, obviously pissed off.

"What? He didn't try anything funny, did he?" Jay asked.

"He didn't have the fucking guts to," She said, through gritted teeth. "Fucking Mr. Thompson made us work together, asshole." She said.

"You should sit. You look like a ghost," Jay said, as they sat down.

"I just wanted to kill him," McKenna said, still pissed off. "He told me that Miranda was a way better girlfriend, and that I was the biggest bitch in the world for dumping him, and that he was so much better off with fucking Miranda..." She started, as she felt her voice start to shake, and angry tears coming to her eyes.

"Calm down, McKenna." Will said, as she angrily wiped tears from her eyes.

"We can kill him for you if you want," Jay said, as McKenna laughed a little.

"Thanks, but no. That would make things worse actually." She stated.

Suddenly, there was a knock. "There's a party, McKenna. You wanna go?" Lauren offered.

"I'm fine, thanks." McKenna said, as Lauren shrugged, and closed their door.

"You gonna stay in here, then?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. If I don't, I'd have to go back to Amanda. She's annoying," She said, as she climbed on the top bunk.

"Fine you can stay," Will said in fake sarcasm, as she fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>"McKenna!" A voice suddenly hissed, as Jay heard the door open. The two were both in the top bunk, and McKenna was fast asleep, against the wall. McKenna awoke, confused about what was happening. Jay lifted the blanket over her, as he saw Kennedy walk over towards Neil. With them watching, Kennedy lowered his hands towards Neil, but then suddenly the door opened again. It was Gilbert, pointing to him, ushering him out of the room.<p>

"Did that just happen?" She asked.

"I think it did." Will said.

"Shut up. I wanna go back to bed," She said, as she rolled over.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going on a boat?" McKenna asked, as they looked at Will standing on a platform in front of them.<p>

"For a laugh, miss prissy," Simon said, jokingly.

"Shut up. You know I'm still a little ticked off about yesterday," McKenna said.

"Do I have permission to come aboard?" She asked.

"Permission denied. I'm taking Lauren out later," Will said.

"Later, meaning not now," Jay said, as he climbed on the boat.

"Not relevant. Anyways, I have a deposit on the boat," Will stated.

"C'mon Will. Just for ten minutes?" Simon said.

"Please?" McKenna said, in a fake begging voice.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to take you all out to sea," Will said.

Somehow, they got the boat started. As they moved forward, Simon thought that it would be a good idea to stand up.

"Simon!" McKenna shrieked, as the boat began to weave. She grabbed onto his hand, but he lost balance, as he fell down, pulling her into the water with him.

Their blue uniforms were all soaked, as McKenna grasped onto Simon's neck for dear life. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"I'm trying not to drown!" She exclaimed.

"By chocking me?" He asked, as she realized how tight her grip on him wasl.

"Guys, grab the rope!" Will shouted, as he threw the rope at them. McKenna grasped the rope, as Will pulled her onto the boat. Simon swam back on his own.

They were both freezing. "Holy shit, I'm cold," Simon said.

"You need to take your clothes off!" Will exclaimed.

"I knew you were bent for him!" Jay said.

"It's basic survival skills..." Will said, while rolling his eyes.

"If it's basic survival skills then...McKenna, you need to strip!" Jay exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, while shivering uncontrollably.

"No!" Will shirked, while Neil pulled in a big fish.

"It's a fish! No wait, it's a shark!" Jay said.

"It's just a fish," Neil shrugged, as McKenna hugged herself, trying her best to keep warm.

"It's a terrifying shark fish!" Jay shirked, as he grabbed a spark, and shot it in the air.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Will asked. "We're hundreds of meters from shore with a bloody fish!"

"We need the sea police!" Jay said.

"I think I need to kill it," Neil stated.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because it's left it's natural environment," Neil said, as he began to hit the fish with a rock. Blood went everywhere, as they all looked onto it.

"We need to keep Si warm," Will said, huddling around Simon, as McKenna still hugged herself in a corner.

"Kylie" Simon shirked, as he dropped the blanket onto McKenna. And maybe that was to her benefit, because that was a sight she did not need to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Review!**


	8. Work Experience

"I don't believe that all of those valentines are yours," McKenna told Jay, as they sat in the common room. He read them another card, and rolled her eyes. Simon just shook his head, and Will's glasses were at the tip of his nose. "I correct myself. I don't believe that any of those belong to you." She stated.

"Fine, don't believe me," Jay said, in a fake hurt voice. "But I'll let you know that these were all stuffed in my locker." He said.

"Let me guess, you put them there?" Simon asked Jay.

"Nope," Neil said, pointing to one of the cards. "This one smells like it has perfume on it." He said.

"It's probably his mum's perfume," McKenna said, as Will became distracted by Charlotte. All of the boys turned their heads, and wandered after her. She got up, and tried to catch up with them.

"You do know that stalking her is not the best idea," McKenna said, as Will turned, glaring at her, flapping his arms at his sides.

"He's so tragic," Neil said, while grinning. "You should never chase after a girl while sober. It's just not right." He said.

"It isn't really right to do it when you're drunk anyway," Simon said.

"Than what have you been doing with Carli all these years?" Jay asked, as Simon shook his head, and Neil and McKenna laughed.

"Brilliant." Simon said.

When Will returned to the common room, they all wanted answers, but Gilbert interrupted them, his voice demanding, and he looked at all of the teenagers. "And once again it brings me nothing but joy to provide you the work experience which you all so desperately need." Gilbert said, as he handed out fliers. Most of them groaned, but Will was the only one who cheered.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Cartwright," McKenna said, as she entered Jay's house.<p>

"McKenna. Jay's in his room. He's getting changed after work, but he'll be down in a minute," Mrs. Cartwright said. "How's your work experience going?" She asked her.

"It's good, I guess. I'm working at some doctor's practice, filing stuff, so nothing too exciting." She explained.

"I know Jay's not enjoying his too much. And neither are the rest of your friends, I presume," Mrs. Cartwright said. "I suppose I'll let you in his room now." Mrs. Cartwright said, as McKenna walked up the stairs.

McKenna was walking in the hallway, when she noticed Jay's younger sister walking by. "Hey, McKenna," She said.

"Hi Emmy," She said, as Emmy rushed down the stairs.

McKenna knocked on Jay's door, as he opened it. "Hey," He said, as she walked in.

"So, you wanted me over?" McKenna asked him.

"Um yeah, I need help with Law." He stated.

"How the hell do you know that I'm good in that class?" She asked him.

"Don't bullshit me. I know you got at least a B on our last exam," He said.

"Alright fine. But we actually are going to study. Not goof of," McKenna stated.

"Agreed. Why don't we start?" He asked, as they got out their books.

* * *

><p>"You mean him?" McKenna asked Simon, while she and the boys, minus Will were at the under the eighties disco. "You literally barged into him, and you actually think he wants to kill you?" She asked him.<p>

"I know he will. His brother was in the psych ward at Pentonville Prison," Jay confirmed.

"Really?" McKenna asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not one word was a lie." Jay stated.

"Whatever floats your boat," McKenna looked at some girls laughing and one girl looking at Simon. "I think Hannah Fields has a crush on you." She said, pointing to her, while Simon looked over, not looking happy.

"Oh god no. She sent me those Valentines Day cards, and she's always giggling whenever she sees me," He said.

"You know Si, she might be the only girl you'll ever get," Jay said, as McKenna glared at him, and Simon flipped him off.

"Well she is pretty fit," Neil piped up, as they all looked at Hannah.

"She is at the under the eighties disco too. What do you think about that, Simon?" McKenna asked him.

"I bet you wanna show her a really good time," She said, while practically dragging him over to where Hannah was.

"They're getting dirtier at a younger age," Jay said, as they watched Simon get a peck on the cheek from Hannah.

"You do sound like pedophile, you know that right?" McKenna asked Jay.

"He looks like he's in so much pain," Neil said.

"This is getting hard to watch," McKenna said, as a boy who looked to be around a year eight student, punched Simon. But he quickly recovered, and he ran, dragging them all into the men's toilet.

"What the hell do we do now? This is fucking ridiculous." McKenna stated.

"I know! I'll call Will!" He exclaimed, while pulling out his phone. "He'll be here any minute."

"Aw man I really gotta piss," Neil complained, and McKenna began to close her eyes, wishing she was in any other place, while Jay kept on pressing her closer to the door.

"You're not going to piss!" McKenna exclaimed, as the room went silent, as the door opened up.

"Simon!" Will's voice rang through.

"What happened to your face?" Jay asked him.

"Charlotte Hinchliffe. I already told her what happened, and she isn't willing to help," He said.

"We need to go. Simon could get murdered," Neil said.

"I don't think so. What happened with Charlotte?" Simon asked.

"Well, long story short, she thinks I'm a dick." Will stated.

"Don't we all?" McKenna asked, as Jay dragged them all into a cubical, because they heard the door open. McKenna locked it, her eyes widened, while she looked at Will.

"What?" He asked.

"You do know that your hand is right on my arse?" She asked angrily, as he immediately removed his hand.

"Sorry. I solved the problem. I called my Mum." Will stated.

"Oh my god, you actually called your Mum?" Jay asked him.

"Well Simon panicked when the gang of kids wanted to kill him? What else was I supposed to do?" Will asked.

"William Mackenzie please come to the bar, as his mother is here to pick him up," A voice boomed through the whole school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while, I've just been really busy. Please review!**


End file.
